The First Day/Transcript
looking nervous, waits outside of Keaton. Vanessa gasps as Carly approaches her. They hug. Carly: Ready? Vanessa: Ready as I'll ever be. holds Vanessa's hand and they both enter Keaton. Vanessa (Confessional): Here we go! (sighs) First day at one of the most prestigious art schools in the country. (she begins to look nervous and sighs). and Vanessa walk inside Keaton, where many students are in the hallways. Vanessa: I've never felt this nervous. Carly: Are you kidding me?! What about our third grade recital? Vanessa: This is so much more. Carly: Wow, that was a lot of nervousness... and puke! (Vanessa and Carly quietly laugh.) Carly: You don't have to be so scared, Vee, you're amazing. You wouldn't have gotten in if you weren't. Vanessa: I wouldn't have gotten in if you hadn't made me apply. Carly: You just needed a little nudge. Vanessa: You're the best! Carly: I know! Vanessa: (laughs) with a camera, approaches them. Julie: Let me guess... dance with a concentration in ballet? Vanessa: (confused) Um, yeah... how d'you know? Julie: Say your names to the camera. Carly: Um, I'm Carly but people call me Cee. And this is. Vanessa: Vanessa. Julie: And people call you Vee? Vanessa: Yeah! Actually, they do! Julie: Welcome, Vee and Cee. I'm Julie Maslany, your Student President! girl barges past Vanessa and Carly. "Going Home" plays from the Dance Studio. Carly opens the doors. Carly: Vee! You've gotta see this! approaches Carly. A group of dancers, the Primas, dance in the Dance Studio, with Cassandra watching them. Cassandra notices them, rolls her eyes and them and closes the door. Vanessa and Carly snigger. Carly (Confessional): Those dancers must be the Primas: the best dancers in the school! (excitedly squeals) sees Miles. Vanessa: (gasps) So cute! him on her camera, Julie approaches Miles who is carrying an electric guitar in a case. Julie: Freshman, Music Program, you look like you could be a drummer but you're carrying an electric guitar. And you're a singer too? I know, it's kind of a gift: I'm really good at reading people. opens his mouth as if he was going to say something but remains silent and walks away. Miles (Confessional): (silent) approaches a noticeably-nervous Alya. Julie: Are you okay? You look... a bit... in shock. Alya: I do. (sighs) I mean, "I do"? Julie: Don't worry: the first day of school is always intimidating. Just know that every freshman, scratch that. Every student here feels exactly the same; it's just that... some are better at hiding it than others. Alya: Thanks! I'll try to remember that! Alya (Confessional): Way easier said than done. (nervously laughs) rolls her eyes as Scarlett sings while walking down the hallway. Scarlett: (singing) La, la, la, la, la, oh, oh, oh. Julie: (sighs) Scarlett the Starlet! Scarlett: (singing) La, la, la, la, la, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Alya (to herself): What am I doing here? Denzel (to Alya): Conquering the world! Alya: Here's hoping! with "Spark" playing through his headphones, bumps into Alya. Alya sighs and Jax chuckles. Julie records this on her camera. title theme. scene with shots of the interior of Keaton. the Dance Studio, the freshmen are sitting down in front of Helsweel. Helsweel: Welcome to Keaton School of the Arts. Keaton is the key to your future. Whether it will be a success or a failure is completely up to you. the Music Room, Park is speaking to his freshman students. Park: This is gonna be the best four years of your lives. Not to say it's gonna be easy, but it is gonna change who you are for the better. Studio. Helsweel: The person you are today will not be the person who will graduate in four years. Room. Alya quietly enters, late, and sits down. Park: Look around. The people sitting next to you are your family. Help each other. Support one another. Be each other's critics, fans, and, most importantly, friends. Studio. Helsweel: Statistically, only half of you will make it to graduation. And one of you won't even make it 'til Christmas. Jenna Will it be you? Room. Park: If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open. Studio. Helsweel: If you need a shoulder to cry on, go cry to your mother. Just like in life, this is not a rehearsal. You are constantly being judged. Constantly being evaluated. One misstep could mean the end. Room. Park: I think now would be a good time to get to know. Studio. Helsweel: What each one of you is capable of. Room. Park: So, let's see what you're made of. Helsweel: So, let's see what you're made of. and Carly exchange nervous looks. scene with footage of the interior of Keaton. The instrumental of "Breaking Hearts and Taking Names" plays. Music Room. Bianca starts singing "Breaking Hearts and Taking Names". Bianca: (singing) Came down here / To this coffee shop / Made me learn a thing / Made me loosen up // Take a minute to / Work on my art / Not so lucky now / All I've been doing is // Breaking hearts... turns to Miles. Bianca continues singing in the background. Jax: Isn't she the girl from that show? The one with the robot? Miles: I don't watch TV. Jax: Who doesn't watch TV?! Miles: People who don't own televisions. Jax (Confessional): Who does this guy think he is? He doesn't watch TV?! (scoffs) I mean, even his haircut reeks of pretention.